1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to machining method by turning a surface of a spectacle lens at a fixed rotational speed.
The invention also relates to a data processing system for executing a computer program implementing the machining method and the machining tool comprising this data processing system.
The invention also relates to a client-server communication interface for transferring to a remote computer a computer program implementing the machining method and its execution on said computer, or for transferring input and output data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the machining time of a surface of a spectacle lens depends on the machine used, the material and this surface.
The machining speed has an effect on the conformity of the surface produced to the surface sought. Thus, a very low speed can ensure the conformity of a very complex surface; however it will affect the productivity thereof. Conversely, a high speed allows productivity to be increased but can affect conformity.
Moreover, the optical function of a spectacle lens is provided mainly by two dioptres corresponding to the front and rear surfaces of the spectacle lens. The topography of the surface to be produced depends on the distribution of the applied function between the front surface and the rear surface of said lens. In some cases, the distribution is such that the surface to be produced is particularly complex.
Generally, it is necessary to perform tests for complex surfaces in order to determine an optimum machining speed, which is detrimental to productivity.
A need therefore exists for the simple determination of suitable machining parameters allowing both satisfactory productivity and acceptable conformity of the surface produced to the surface sought.